


Sweltering Heat

by Lidsworth



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Female Narvi, Secret Relationships, celebrimbor is love struck, mentions of meddling elves, so is narvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exciting day in the forge, an elf and a dwarf ponder over the terms of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweltering Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from my tumblr!  
> You can check it out at http://inkstranger.tumblr.com/post/143520680604/celebrimbor-x-narvi-being-secret-lovers-bonus! 
> 
> I apologize for any grammer errors!

 

By dwarven standards, it was incredibly hot in the forge. Even with the mountain protected from the summer breeze above, the molten metals and materials below had turned the mountain into something of an oven.  Though over the ages, the thick skinned creatures had grown accustomed to the sweltering heat

Though the same could not be said for the only elf residing in the mountain. When the heat had become too much for the fair creature, he had taken to pulling his long hair back into a bun, as was customary of elves working in forges (  He had cut it once, just above his neck, but after the tongue lashing he’d received from Narvi, he never brought scissors to his dark mane again).

Though even with his hair held back, the elf still found himself victim to the metal’s heat.

“I’m _melting_ in here, Narvi,” chided the elf as he nudged his counterpart, “How you dwarves spend the entirety of your lives down here, I haven’t a clue.”

“Speak for yourself, Celebrimbor,” responded the dwarf , as she busied herself at her station, “you are the elf with a “dwarvish” obsession of craft, you’ve perhaps spent more time in a forge than I have in a lifetime.”

To that the elf responded with a joyful laugh, “You are right in that, Narvi. I _have_ spent a lifetime in a forge.”

“Then what is the issue, this heat should be no bother to you.” She responded, refusing to ponder on his age. How one so old looked nearly younger than her gave her headaches beyond measure.

Sensing the dismay coming from the elf, the other dwarves within the forge decided to offer their own advice for the dainty looking creature.

“Why not remove that long sleeved silk you fancy so much,” called a dwarf as he halted his work, “You elves clad yourself in such clothing even on the hottest of days of the year. No wonder you all live with your heads in the clouds, your brains have turned into mush.”

There was an audible laugh amongst the dwarves as they teased the elf, all in good humor though. However, Narvi’s laughter rolled off of her tongue and her working faltered as the image of a half-naked Celebrimbor slipped into the forefront her mind. She could not stop the heat from coming to her cheeks. Indeed she had seen him naked many times before, and he had seen her, though their relationship had not been made public, and drooling at a seminude elf would certainly out her in a heartbeat.

Not that the elf seemed to mind. Looking at her expression, the Eldar seemed to read her thoughts. With a naughty smirk, he removed his apron, and then began on his shirt.

“Celebrimbor…I’m sure that…” Her voice went silent as she was met with the pale, well sculpted chest of her lover. He seemed to gleam in the darkness of the forge, glow almost (and she would not be surprised, honestly, elves seemed to glow all the time) as the beads of sweat rolled off of him. Narvi almost feared that her nose would bleed.

Everyone seemed to be momentarily phased by the creature, and only returned to their work when he put his apron back on, somewhat “clothing” him. Though the same could not be said for Narvi, who struggled to compose herself as Celebrimbor went to work.

“She looks at him as if he is a piece of meat,” jested a dwarf, garnering a merry grumble from the workers.

And Maker did she. He looked like a god. Flawless, perfect and breathtaking. How he had fallen in love with a dwarf like her, she had not a clue.

Though everyone else would, if she didn’t stop gaping at him like a fish out of water. Returning to her work, she attempted to bury her emotions the best she could. Why could she not contain herself?!  She had laid with him often, her curly red hair sprawled over his broad chest, and long elven fingers intertwined with stubbly dwarf ones. By elven standards, they were married…though she still had not gotten used to seeing him so…exposed. Her reactions were still as exaggerated as they had been when she’d first seen him naked, and her faultiness would expose them.

In fear of his family’s meddling, they had kept their relationship secret—though his free spirit and her awful poker face threatened to reveal the marriage to the dwarves who were positively notorious for their over the top gossip.

 

“Narvi, do you mind passing me your spare hammer?” His cool voice called her to attention.

“Of course Lo—Celebrimbor,” she corrected herself immediately, refusing to let terms of endearment escape her.

At this he smiled, and with shaky fingers, she grabbed the hammer from her workstation, and attempted to hand it to him. However, the moment their fingers brushed, the tool slipped out of her hand and nearly onto the floor and into her foot. However, the elf’s quick reflexes spared her the injury.

“Careful now Narvi, we would not want you getting hurt,” bright blue eyes locked onto her brown ones, and suddenly she felt the air being knocked from her. He looked at her with such concern. The fear of hurting her foot had unnerved him so (It was amazing to have someone care about her as if she were the only thing in the world).

“Do not worry about me, Celebrimbor, I’m not the one who almost past out due to the heat of this forge.”

At that, he smiled and stood to his full height, “True. Though by the looks of it, a different heat will be taking you soon.”

“Huh?” She was caught off guard by his boldness, and it did little to ease the blush that was igniting her face.

Nosey as ever, their companions once more joined their conversations.

“Narvi, what ailment has befallen you?” Asked a dwarf, “The elf says you are hot, are you feverish?”

“Certainly the heat has not gotten to you, a dwarf of all things,” called another.

“Are you sick?” Joined in the elf, as he knelt down and placed a hand on her head, “Oh my, you _are_ feverish.”

Now he had done it. Half naked, shinning with sweat, and whispering so sweetly, the dwarf had finally succumbed to the elf’s charm. Before she knew it, the heat within her face had increased, and she was quickly sporting a bloody nose.

Now he looked horrified, and she hated to see the fear in his soft eyes. And without warning, he seized her in his arms (broke all the rules of never lifting a dwarf) and carried her out of the forge.

                                                0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“This is your fault, you know,” Narvi crossed her arms as she shifted in her bed, “Flashing your body around and such.”

“My fault?” teased the elf as he held a rag to her nose, “You were the one who was distracted, _love_. Not me, I was simply trying not to “pass out” from the heat.”

“Ha, you knew exactly what you were doing!” Crossing her arms, the dwarf spoke through the rag, “batting your eye and touching my forehead!”

The elf rolled his eyes as he positioned himself behind her and tilted her head backwards, “Okay I confess that I may have been slightly…as you say…flashy, but only because I love seeing the way your face warms up. I like seeing how unraveled you become. But I did not bat my eyes at you!”

By now his warm breath tickled just behind her head, followed by a nibble at her ear.

The dwarf jumped excitedly at the sudden feeling and squealed.

“Celebrimbor! Stop, they’ll hear!”

“And…”  
  
“You are the one who wanted to keep it under the wraps! The dwarves will be…they will come around eventually, but they will talk! And the elves—“  
  
She could sense the change in atmosphere as soon as she mentioned the species, and nearly recoiled at the drop of temperature.

“Damn the elves,” he drew his head back with violent speed, the sudden loss of warmth quite evident, “Damn my line and their need to pry into everything. They wanted me gone and now I am gone, yet they continue to snoop into my life as if I’ll start another Kinslaying. I am not my father, nor am I my grandfather, why--“

He was silenced by dry, copper tasting lips pressed against his own, and the anger seeped out of his body as he melted into Narvi’s embrace.

“I know who you are, Celebrimbor,” she spoke in hushed tones as she pulled away, face pink with the stain of blood, “And that is all that matters.”

“I wish it could be so simple,” he whispered sadly, as he let his head rest on her chest, “I wish I could be a normal elf.”

Narvi kissed the top of his hair, inhaling his familiar scent of nature and salt ,“One day things will be simple, you will be normal,  and you will never, _ever_ have to worry about the elves, or your family again,” she spoke sweetly, “I will be your family and you will be mine, and _everybody_ will know.”

“And nobody will have the right to say _anything,”_ added the elf.

There was a silence that followed, in which the two simply enjoyed the company of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
